The boy who cried Wolf
by Severus Slytherin
Summary: AU,SNARRY: After an unexpected attack,Harry gets turned into a Werewolf. Lupin & Black offer to help him with the changes. School,Voldemort,and the wolf complicate his life more then ever. And to make matter worst the wolf wants to mate with Severus Snape
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: My First time posting a Fic EVER and it took me a very long time to find the courage to post it up. I only decided to post it up because of a friend of mine who without her I wouldn't have gotten into Harry Potter. But it seems shes losing faith in the magic and i thought maybe something like this might remind her that as long as the fans are still keeping it alive the magic will never end. _**

About the Fic : Its an AU , and not following the storyline at all. Its a Snarry so if it bothers you then turn away. There will be other Slash pair like Sirius/Remus , and i'm debating if i should pair Ron with Draco or Harmione. Its 7th year and Harry is attending school, again its an AU , and sorry for the OOCness.

_**A/N#2: This Chapter has been reposted since its now edited. Thanks to my awesome Beta Amortentia528.** _

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Harry Potter the boy who ... turned wolf?<span>

Harry leaned up against the large trunk of the tree gasping for air. He gripped his wand tightly and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

_This can`t be happening to me! I should have stayed. I should have stayed and eaten at the thanksgiving feast but no!_

He looked around trying to see something that might be able to tell him how far away Hogwarts was from where he was. He was tempted to cast a lumos to see just where he was but feared they might see.  
><em>I can feel them close by but just what are they?<em>

He took a few steps forward, leaving the support of the tree behind him. His hand, which clutched the wand tightly, moved in front of him in a defensive stance. He slowly turned around in a circle and a light caught his attention. It was faint and silvery, but it was there.

His mind moved through many scenarios explaining the light but none of them made sense.

_Unless Ron or Hermione decided to check up on me and realized am not in bed and told someone? But I haven`t been gone long enough... Snape! If anyone has noticed that I`m missing it would be him!_

Harry rushed towards the light with the hope that someone was actually searching for him. He stopped immediately. There was nothing but more trees and a lake. Harry licked his lips realizing how thirsty he was. He moved taking slow steps toward the lake.

_Maybe my luck is changing. This has to be a good sign._

A howl echoed through the forest.

Harry froze as he heard another howl, this one seemingly closer then the last. Harry cursed softly under his breath and looked up at the sky. The moon shined beautifully under the clear dark sky above him almost mocking him. He stared at it and cursed at it again. A twig snapped and he pointed his wand at the direction. His heart raced as he first noticed a pair of glowing yellow eyes, then emerging from the shadows a grey and black haired wolf stepped out and growled.

The wolf walked slowly out but Harry focused his wand at it and it stopped. A snarl crossed its face and Harry noticed its fur was tainted in blood. The wolf took a step forward and Harry took one back shifting the wand slightly.

_Don`t panic just cast the spell… Don`t panic__._

Harry opened his mouth ready to cast a spell when the wolf growled in warning.

_All those hours training with Snape and I get eaten by a wolf... Training with Snape..._

He took a deep breath; he wasn`t going down without a fight. The wolf launched itself towards Harry.

"Impedimenta!"

The spell hit the wolf while it was in midair and slammed him against a tree.

"POTTER!"

Harry turned around and saw Professor Snape followed by a wolf with brown fur and a black dog leading the run towards Harry. Harry couldn`t help the frown the fell on his face.

_I rather face that wolf again then face those 3... No doubt that I'm getting detention for the rest of the year. _

He watched as the black dog took form of his godfather, Sirius Black.

"What the hell were you thinking? Leaving Hogwarts on the night of a full moon is a stupid stunt to pull!"

Harry was surprised at how serious his godfather sounded and he almost looked scary _**... Almost**__**.**_

"I stopped the wolf ... I don`t need to be watched over 24/7 I can handle myself quite well"

The stern look on his godfather face vanished and in its place was a grin. Snape, however, didn`t look very pleased.

"You got lucky Potter, the wolf here and your dogfather were fighting it before it caught your scent. This was a stupid move even for a Gryffindor. Are you really that stupid or didn`t you notice the full moon?"

Harry didn`t have time to answer the question since Sirius turned around and stood in front of the Potion Master poking his chest .

"Dogfather? Look you greasy bastard -"

"I rather be greasy then a mangy mutt!"

"Take that back you snarky Slytherin!"

"In your dreams you pathetic Gryffindor"

Remus stepped in between the two and let out a long growl. It seemed to go unnoticed by the two rivals as they continued to taunt each other. Harry just stood back and shook his head.

_Those two will never get along__._

There was a change in the air that caused the hair on Harry`s neck to stand on its ends. They all seem to notice it as they fell silent and looked at Harry`s direction.

The next moments happened so fast that Harry blinked, turned and came face to face with the wolf everyone seemed to have forgotten. Harry`s arm moved itself in a defensive stance once again but the wolf was faster and snapped at it latching on to his arm. Remus was the first to move as he leapt up in his wolf form and tackled the wolf down and away from Harry before causing any more harm.

The last thing Harry saw before the darkness swept over him was Remus biting quickly into the other wolf`s neck.

~HP~SS~HP~SS~HP~SS~

"Was Harry turned?" Snape looked at the ground as the Headmaster asked the question. Not knowing how to answer he straightened himself in the chair and stared at Fawkes, who was perched on the Headmaster shoulder. Albus looked at the two men sitting in front of him, both obviously avoiding his question. Sirius was pale and shaking, whether it was from anger or fear, Albus wasn't sure.

"Is there a chance that Harry was – "

Sirius stood up from his seat interrupting Albus.

"He was bitten Headmaster, Harry was bitten!"

Albus nodded and looked at Snape as Sirius took to pacing the office. He reached up and ruffled Fawkes feathers.

"You boys need to relax, things could always be worse. We should be thankful that Harry is alive and well".

Sirius stopped his pacing and looked at the Headmaster. He nodded and smiled at the Headmaster.

"Your right, besides its Harry I'm sure he's fine. Knowing him, he won't even change. Remus mentioned something like that once… He said not all those who are bitten turn ".

Snape frowned.

_Not all who are bitten turn?_

"Are you honestly that stupid? It's Potter we're talking about. He's the poster boy for "anything that can go wrong, will go wrong" You honestly think that he's going to walk out of this unaffected? Potter isn't some god, He's a boy".

He stood up and walked out of the office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 ! I wanna thanks everyone who has reviewed and thanks for all the alerts i was super surprised! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter which was a bit difficult to write but i managed. oh, Sorry about chapter 1 giving everyone so much trouble it seems to be fixed now.**

**A/N: It maybe be a bit slow paced right now but am trying to set things up how i see it in my head. The Bold & Italic is the characters inner thoughts while just the bold is Harry`s wolf talking. You see the wolf come out a bit in this chapter and kinda causes trouble for Harry towards the end. Everything will be explained in due time so please be patient.**

_**A/N#2: This Chapter has been reposted since its now edited. Thanks to my awesome Beta Amortentia528.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Severus made his way to his rooms and considered the possibility of serving himself a glass of his strongest liquor. He toyed with the idea a bit longer once he was in his private chambers before he deciding against it. He glared angrily at the unmarked essays and tried focusing on anything else but the thought of how Potter would react when he realized what he had become.

_**I'm sure the headmaster will keep this quiet and his godfathers will help him, considering that one of them is a were-wolf himself.**_

Severus leaned back in his chair and placed a hand over his eyes.

"Will he ever get a chance to be normal?"

_**I guess not.**_

HP~SS~HP~SS~HP~SS

Harry lay awake in the infirmary. There was no doubt about where he was, the sheets were a bit rougher then he remembers but it was the same smell. He closed his eyes and saw the attack over and over again.

The blood dripping from the wolf's muzzle.

The distant arguing of Professor Snape and Sirius.

The fear that ran through him as the wolf bit him.

The sight of Remus killing the wolf.

The blackness that swept him away.

He felt the tears fall down his cheeks. _Can my life get any worse? …. It's just not fair! _

He grabbed the pillow and covered his face. He felt like screaming into it. _But what would be the point? It won't change anything!_ He sat up and let the pillow fall to his lap. He stared at his arm and the bandages that currently wrapped tightly around it.

"**We're going to be strong"**

Harry snapped his head to his left and right side.

"Whose there?"

He swung his legs off the bed and reached for his wand on the stand next to the bed. He stood up, wand in front of him. He stood quietly waiting for a sound to indicate the person's location. _This can't get any worse._He heard the deep rumbling of laughter surround him.

"Show your self! I know your there! "

"Oh harry, you're up?"

He spun around quickly and got dizzy. He stumbled slightly. He felt small, warm hands guide him back to his bed.

"You shouldn't be up Mr. Potter your body is still healing and you've been in bed for two days"

_Two days? I've been asleep for two days?_

"Madam Pomfrey?"

He stared at the older woman as she looked at him with concern. She nodded her head.

"There's someone here"

He noticed her eyes widen a bit and a frown formed on her face.

"No there isn't, how are you feeling?"

He stared at her in disbelief.

"I heard him "

She pushed him down gently on the bed, arranging the pillow and placing his head on it. She pulled out a small glass vial and uncorked it, placing the opening to his lips.

"This is goanna help you relax and put you to sleep"

He swallowed the warm liquid immediately and looked at her again.

"Madame Pomfrey there is someone-"

" Headmaster Dumbledore himself placed a ward in the infirmary to alert myself and him in case anyone should attempt to sneak in here after your attack, No one is here, you're safe Harry. Just sleep".

Harry noticed the way she straighten herself when she said 'attack'. He felt his eyes get heavy and he tried to fight it. Flashes of the attack flooded his mind once again. It slowly made sense. The look she gave him and fear he had been feeling since he opened his eyes.

"Am I a were-wolf?"

He saw an array of emotions move across her face and the tears that gather in the corner of her eyes. He closed his eyes already knowing the answer.

_**A were-wolf? Well, shit.**_

HP~SS~HP~SS~HP~SS

Harry sat in the chair facing the headmaster since he was called up to his office before lunch. Harry sat there waiting, not believing that a week had already passed. As much as Remus and Sirius tried to comfort him, he still felt odd about the whole thing. Remus explained a few "changes" that were to be expected and Harry truly prepared for the worst. The only problem was that nothing was happening. Harry didn't know whether he should be happy or disappointed.

"Headmaster, I truly don't think he was affected"

Harry turned his head and saw Sirius pacing the office while waving his hands across the air. Harry smiled softly as his godfather continued the same speech he had given the headmaster all week long. Harry at first was a bit skeptical. Snape and Remus were sure that he was turned. But Sirius didn't, and somehow he managed all week to annoy not only Snape, but Remus as well.

"I mean you can stick your _nose _into all the books you want, Harry hasn't shown any sign of the wolf"

Harry noticed how his godfather emphasized the 'nose' part and looked directly at the Potion Master. Professor Snape looked like he was going to snap any minute and Harry didn't want to be around when he did. Remus shook his head slowly and finally spoke up.

"Sirius, it doesn't make any sense and you know it. People who don't turn after getting bitten can mean one of two things: one, they already had some sort of wolf in them or two; they were bit by a shape-shifter. We both know James and Lily didn't have any wolf ancestors and the wolf that bit harry was a were-wolf …. Something is wrong"

Harry watched as the argument kept going between his godfathers. He was beginning to get a headache, maybe he wasn't a wolf. Good! He had other things to focus on like a certain Dark Lord who's been quiet for a while now. Harry looked at the Headmaster; the man whom he believed held all the answers, just smile as Remus and Sirius continued.

"His eyes"

Remus and Sirius stopped talking and looked at Snape. Sirius rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Exactly his eyes, they're still green. Don't all wolves have amber eyes its part of the change?"

Harry could hear the voice around him, but he somehow focus solely on Snape.

"**He's a very strong Wizard" **

Harry heard the voice from the infirmary. But this time it seemed to almost purr in his ear. Harry felt a heat rush across his body and shoot up to his face. Snape furrowed his eyebrows and looked confused but Harry didn't understand why.

"**Can't you sense his power calling out to you?" **

Harry shook his head but as he did so he notice the look that crossed Professor Snape's face. He seemed to push himself back into the chair and Harry watched as his lips moved but he couldn't hear what he was saying.

"**Don't you want to be closer?"**

Harry was finally aware of the arms around his waist pulling him back and Sirius moving to stand in front of Snape. _Why is Sirius protecting Snape?_

"**His name is Snape?" **

Harry nodded and felt another tug back.

"Harry, snap out of it!"

His godfather voice rang across the office and thought for sure it was screamed right into his ear. He closed his eyes and covered his ears. He couldn't help but scrunch up his nose as a new awful smell bombarded his senses.

"You smell like wet dog Padfoot"

"What?"

Even though his ears were covered he still heard the scraping of a chair as it was pushed back.

"Potter tried to kill me!"

Harry looked up to see Snape completely pissed off and his wand pointing at his direction. His head was spinning and the looks everyone else gave him worried him. He looked down at his hands and noticed his nails had grown out a bit. He blinked a couple of times but nothing made sense. He caught his reflection on the glass panel in one of Headmaster's cabinet and notice golden orbs staring right back at him.

_Things just got so much worse._


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N :**__** Sorry for the delay but life got in the way like it usually does. This chapter was a bit hellish to write. I wrote it out several ways before settling on this one because it seem to fit with the way I want the story to go. Thank you for all the alerts you guys truly know how to show a potterhead some love **_

_**About this chapter:**__** In this chapter Harry has a bit of a break down , we meet the wolf (sort of) and the start of SNARRY **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Harry stared quietly fascinated by his reflection. He knew it was him but it was as if he was staring at someone completely different. He watched as his reflection smiled happily at him. That confused him. He wasn't smiling; in fact he could feel the frown frozen on his face. His reflection started speaking.

"**Nice to finally meet you" **

The smile grew bigger. Harry tried to move away to avoid his reflection but couldn't get his body to comply. He watched as his reflection raised a hand and motioned no with his finger.

"**You've been avoiding me all week. No matter how many times I've tried to call you, you ignored me!" **

Harry tried speaking but nothing came out. His lips were frozen in a frown.

"**You need to stop fighting me and stop avoiding the mirrors"**

Harry felt the panic settle in. For the whole week that had followed the accident, Remus tried to prepare him and he made it a point to avoid looking at himself. He was afraid of what he might have seen. He was afraid of losing the one thing that he had of his mother. His green eyes.

"**Is that all?" **

Harry realized he had gotten too lost in his thoughts. His reflection shrugged his shoulder and motioned for Harry to lean closer. When he tried and failed his reflection laughed.

"**We're stuck together now so we can compromise. You stop avoiding me and you can keep your eyes" **

_I can keep them?_

He watched as his reflection nodded.

"**Of course, but there is one more thing you need to see."**

Harry head was spinning with fear and confusion. It was the first time he notice how hot his body felt and everything seem to be tingling. He watched as his reflection disappeared and felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to find the headmaster staring at him. He seemed worried and actually confused.

"Harry?"

He looked back at where his reflection was at and came to see a black haired wolf with bright green eyes. Harry jumped back and let out a scream that left his throat feeling raw. He fell backwards and buried his face into his hands.

_I'm really a wolf? No….no…..NO!_

_It's all a bad dream!_

_It has to be…_

HP~SS~HP~SS~HP

Severus Snape stared at the curled up ball that was Harry Potter. He heard as the boy's godfathers call out to him in a panic. He watched frozen in place as they approach him but Potter`s voice stopped them in mid-step. Severus felt his heart sink as the cries and pleas escaped the small ball that sat in the middle of the headmaster`s office_. Speaking of the headmaster_. Severus observed the headmaster quickly. He wasn't use to seeing him so lost, no so confused.

Severus shifted slightly and watched quietly as Lupin and Black did their best to calm Potter down with no success. Severus took a few steps forward and stopped in front of the crying boy.

"Potter enough! Stop crying, it's very unbecoming that the savior of the wizarding world can sit here and weep like a baby"

Snape knew that saying that was a bit cruel but he couldn't stand the crying anymore.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You can't be that heartless!"

Snape raised an eyebrow but didn't answer.

"Professor I-I-I didn't mean to- to come after you. I - I don't know, no control ….. The wolf …. I'm sorry"

Snape looked down at Harry as he seemed to sink deeper into himself. Severus sighed loudly then kneeled in front of Harry. He placed his right hand on top of the boys head.

"You had no control right? Then why are you apologizing?"

He snapped his hand back to his chest when Potter raised his head and golden orbs stared back at him. Potter blinked and he couldn't help but flinch slightly. He watched as the golden eyes look around him and new tears poured down his face.

"Potter I can't imagine what you're going through but crying isn't going to solve anything. Now wipe those tears away and stand up"

Snape mentally slapped himself. _How can I try to comfort him? He has a family just get up and walk out._

He couldn't move, Potter just stared at him crying. He frowned and again moved his right hand but this time to wipe away the tears from Harry`s face. He stood and offers his hand which to his surprise Potter grasp immediately. He pulled him up and nodded. He held Potter's hand longer then it was necessary and when he let go Harry held it tightly.

Severus Snape stared dumbfounded. _He`s holding my hand? _

Potter held on tightly and wiped the tears again from his face with the back of his sleeve. Snape watched as Lupin and Black bombarded the boy with questions and Harry slowly and still stammering gave them answers. Snape had no choice but to watch as Harry still had his hand in a death grip.

The questioning seemed to die down and the office got completely quite. Lupin and Black stared at the hand harry was holding on to. Lupin was completely confused and Black was upset.

"Feeling better Potter?" Snape frowned slightly as Harry let go of his hand. He let his arm fall to his side and clutched his hand trying to hold in the warmth that was there a few moments ago.

Harry closed his eyes and smiled brightly.

"Yes …. Thank you "

When Harry opened his eyes Snape couldn't help but gasp. The golden orbs where being washed away by a sea of green. He turned around as Black shouted excitedly about his eyes returning. He looked at the Headmaster who sat at the desk with a smile on his face and a raised eyebrow.

"What? "

The headmaster smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing Severus ….. Thank you"

This was one of those very rare moments when he wanted to stick out his tongue at the headmaster.

"Right well if am needed I'll be down in my rooms"

Severus left feeling someone staring at him but refused to look back. If he had he would have seen Harry Potter savior of the wizarding world frown slightly in his direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are the fire that heat up this cauldron. Let me know what you think so far.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I love you guys! 40+ alerts I'm so happy so many of you are enjoying this story. I can officially announce that I've decided on Ron/Draco. Why you may ask? Well the morning after I posted chapter 3 'we love tupert 'was trending on twitter and I saw that as a sign that Merlin himself wanted this pairing.**

**About this chapter:** In this chapter we meet Ron and Hermione. We also meet Draco and some new information is revealed.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room hands folded and his right leg shaking. The nervousness that had been building up the last couple of days was finally taking a toll on him. He glanced around the room hoping it brings him some peace of mind but it only enforced his shaky nerves. He had finally decided to tell Ron and Hermione the whole truth. During the days that had followed the accident, Harry had told his two best friends of the attack just not what attacked him or what he was now. Much to his surprise they smiled at him and told him they would wait until he was ready to talk. Harry was a ready as he would be.

Harry heard the voices that belong to his friends and took in a deep breath.

"Honestly Hermione something is defiantly up …. He's been weird"

Harry smiled as Hermione rolled her eyes shook her head.

"Ron whenever Malfoy is involved you think it's weird ….. Just because he hasn't been picking on you doesn't mean something is up ….. Besides him not being around is a good thing right?"

Ron shook his head and waved a hand around.

"It's not that simple and you know it … it's weird, right harry?"

Harry looked between his friends. Hermione had a smile but he could tell she was bored and Ron looked a bit upset.

"If its Malfoy then yes defiantly weird"

Ron smiled and took a seat next to Harry and put his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"That snake can't be trusted"

Hermione crossed her arms and sat across from the boys.

"I'm not saying he can be trusted. I'm just saying if he isn't causing any trouble why go look for it Ron"

Harry nodded.

"I have to agree with Hermione on this one Ron, Don't go looking for trouble"

Harry smiled as Ron turned red and puffed up his cheeks.

"I'm not! …. Anyways you wanted to speak with us?"

Harry nodded and Ron slipped his arm off his shoulder and sat back. Hermione nodded and focus closely. Harry looked around once more making sure they were alone and took a deep breath.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out_. How does one start a conversation like this? So yeah guys I'm a were-wolf ha…ha….ha. _

"Harry?" Hermione voice pulled him back.

"Umm well first off you guys can't freak out"

"Harry why would we freak out?"

"Hermione please …. Just listen, I know you're going to freak but I kind of have it under control"

Harry notice her eyes widen a bit and confusion crossed her face. He could tell she didn't like this.

"I promise to answer all questions but I don't want you …..Fearing me "

Ron seemed interested now and he leaned forward.

"Harry come on we're your best friends there's nothing that can make us fear you "

Ron leaned to the side and bumped his shoulder against Harry's and smiled.

"I'm a were-wolf "

Harry looked at his hands. Too afraid to look at their faces. Too afraid to see their reaction.

"A wolf? Like Professor Lupin?"

Harry nodded at Ron's question still not able to look at his face.

"The attack? You said you were fine but you – you were bitten? How could lie to us Harry?"

He clutched his hand tightly.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to I – I just didn't know how you guys would react"

Harry closed his eyes tightly as silence took over. He felt a slight nudge at his side and took a moment before looking at Ron. He expected anger, fear; even a surprise look but Ron just nodded his head at Hermione direction. Harry looked and the sight saddens and confused him. Hermione Granger sat there crying.

"Hermione I – "

Whatever he was going to say was cut off as Hermione launched herself onto Harry and hugged him. He slowly raised his arms and wrapped them around her and she sobbed into his chest. Ron moved closer and wrapped his arms around them.

"Ron, Hermione …Thanks"

Harry closed his eyes in relief and cried. The comfort and security he felt couldn't compare to anything else. He cried for his friend, for himself, for the wolf. Minutes or maybe hours passed before Ron moved away and Hermione leaned back but didn't remove herself from his embrace.

"Did you really think that I – that we would think anything less of you? You're an idiot! "

She wiped the tears that trailed down his cheeks and gasped.

"Green! But – they – your eyes?"

Harry laughed and she frowned.

"Well if you sit down I can continue"

Hermione nodded and took her seat once more across from him. She wiped her face and straightened herself in the seat.

"The wolf is letting me keep my eyes"

Hermione scrunched up her nose and had a look of confusion.

"The wolf? You can speak to it?"

"I guess?"

"Harry James Potter what do you mean you guess?"

Ron laughed.

"You've done it now Harry. She's not going to let you out of her sight until she knows everything. Look at that face she only does that when she can't solve a problem"

Ron clutched his stomach and continued to laugh. Harry looked at Hermione and noticed the blush that spread across her cheeks. He couldn't help but join Ron in the laughter.

"What about the full moon?"

Silence.

Harry really hadn't thought about it. But being a were-wolf meant changing during the full moon. He remembered the incident in the Headmaster's office and shivered as the image of the black haired wolf invaded his mind_. Was that what the wolf meant when it said it was going to show me? Did I see my wolf form?_

"I'm going to change I guess"

Hermione nodded slowly processing everything. Then she spoke with a new objective, she was going to help him with whatever he needed.

"Now from the beginning Harry and try not to leave anything out"

Ron groaned loudly but leaned in closer paying as much attention as Hermione. Harry took a deep breath and began the story. He explained how he made his way to the forest. Getting lost and sensing something wrong. He repeated the battle scene a couple of times as Hermione looked for an explanation as to why there was a were-wolf so close to Hogswart. He briefly went over the scene at the infirmary then slowly began explaining the events which occurred in the Headmaster's office.

"Wait a minute! The wolf attacked Snape? I love this wolf!"

Harry frowned.

"No it tried to Ron but it didn't, Remus ad Sirius stopped ….me"

It took about a minute before Ron realized what Harry had said.

"Harry I didn't mean anything by it just –"

Harry shook his head.

"The wolf and I are the same. It's weird but I think that's what it was trying to tell me. I can't ignore it"

"Harry- "

Hermione spoke softly but confidently.

"You don't have control of the wolf ….. It wasn't your fault."

Harry smiled.

"I know, I already had this talk with Snape"

"Snape?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and corrected them.

"Its Professor Snape, He spoke with you?"

"Yeah it was weird I know everyone was there but for some reason I only heard him. He was nice ….. Comforting"

Harry looked down at his hands once more and felt his heart speed up a bit.

"A nice Snape is way scarier … AH! Look at the time were ten minutes late for dinner let's go"

Harry laughed and nodded in agreement.

They stood up ready to leave and Harry stopped as the other two kept walking on ahead.

"Umm guys?"

They turned around and looked at him.

"Are we ….ok?"

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and laughed.

"Of course Harry"

"Yeah, but we won't be if I don't get any food!"

HP~SS~HP~SS~HP

The walk to dinner was a quiet one. Harry feeling a lot better about the situation couldn't help but grin. _With friends like this I can get through anything._

Harry felt a hand wrap around his arm and it tugged him back. Harry spun around and came face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"What the hell Malfoy?"

Harry was once again tugged back but this time behind Ron.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

Ron had his wand out and pointing it at Draco's chest. Harry notice Draco looked a bit out of it. He wasn't his usually arrogant self. His eyes held something harry knew all too well. Sadness.

"This doesn't concern you Weasley. I need to speak to Potter"

"About what?"

Draco ignored Ron and looked at Harry.

"Can you speak for yourself or must I go through Weasley first?"

Harry stepped forward and motioned for Ron to lower his wand. Harry looked at Draco.

"What do you want?"

"To speak to you … Alone"

There was desperation in his voice that it seemed that even Hermione picked up. She grabbed Ron and walk on ahead.

"I don't trust him Hermione, we can't leave harry there alone"

Draco and Harry heard Ron statement and Harry could have sworn Draco muttered something that sounded like 'Stupid Ron'. Harry looked back making sure Ron and Hermione were gone before directing his attention back to Draco.

"So?"

"I have some information that I think you should hear"

Draco paced in front of him taking deep breaths and sighing.

"Look Malfoy if this is some kind of joke-"

"Are you really a were-wolf?"

Harry felt the blood drain from his face_. How could he know?_

"I didn't want Granger and Weasley around in case it wasn't true or if you've haven't told them yet"

"H-h-how …. How do you know?"

Draco's eyes widen.

"So it's true? Then that means …. Oh Merlin "

"How do you know Malfoy?"

"Professor Snape is a spy for the light?"

Harry took the few steps that separated them and had his wand digging into Draco's neck.

"What. Do. You. Want?"

He pressed the wand deeper into the neck and notice as Draco gasp and said something about his eyes. Harry didn't care at the moment. He felt an argue to protect Snape, his secret, even if it meant cursing a student.

"Voldemort knows, He knows where Snape loyalty really is. He knows you're a wolf and if that's true then Snape is in danger".

Harry took two steps back and dropped his arm. _Snape in danger? No! That can't be!_ Harry tightened his grip on his wand_**. **__No one was going to hurt Snape__**.**_

_**No one will hurt what's mine.**_

* * *

><p><strong>So please let me know what you think. Oh in case it wasn't clear the last sentence was said by the wolf and if anyone has questions about the story feel free to PM me I always answer back.<strong>

**Reviews are the fire that heat up this cauldron.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I wasn't going to post this chapter I didn't like it but as I was writing another version of it I sort of found myself writing that version around this one so I thought why not can't hurt. Hopefully you like it. Next chapter will be up Thursday. **

**About this chapter:** Draco and Harry form an alliance. Harry makes a shocking discovery.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

* * *

><p>Harry stared at Draco but his mind was elsewhere. <em>What the hell did the wolf mean by Snape was his?<em>

"**We can't let him get hurt we must protect him!"**

"We don't know if it's even true?"

Harry could feel something was wrong. His hands were shaking and he had a strong argue to run down the dungeons to make sure Snape was alright. _But why?_

"It's true Potter, he knows about your ... Situation and he knows that Snape is a spy. I'm telling you this -"  
>Harry raised his hand to stop him.<p>

"How exactly is it that you know all of this? Why haven't you gone to the headmaster? As a matter of fact Professor Snape is your head of house why not warn him yourself if you're so worried?"

Draco flinched at the questions.

"I don't know ... I don't think they will believe me... They might think it's a trap"

Harry couldn't help but frown. _Of course it's a trap!_

"Then why are you telling me? What makes you think I believe you?"

Draco stood there mouth opened a desperation clearly written on his face.

"You have to ... I ... You're the savior of the wizarding world ... You actually think if I had told Dumbledore or Professor Snape that either one would have said anything to you? They wouldn't... I'm...not ... My ... Father"

Harry stared he was too confused to do anything at the moment_. Its true, Dumbledore likes to withhold information and use it to his advantage and Snape is too stubborn to admit he's in danger... But this is __Draco Malfoy__... His father is a death eater maybe in an act of desperation Voldemort is using him?_

"I don't ... I can't trust you Malfoy how can I be sure you aren't ... That this isn't a trap of his?"

Without skipping a beat Draco raised the sleeve to both his arms and revealed smooth white skin. Harry stared knowing what he meant but not acknowledging it.

"I will swear my allegiance to you. Not Dumbledore. Not to the light. But to you Harry Potter."

Harry blinked_. What?_

"Why me?"

Draco actually smiled and for a moment he seemed like his usual self.

"For some reason he's afraid of you. And that's good enough for me"

Harry blushed a bit and nodded.

"Malfoy if you give me a reason to suspect it's a lie I will personally kill you"

Malfoy extended his hand at Harry. Harry stared at it briefly and was reminded of his first year. _Can he really be trusted?_

"**We must do everything to protect what's ours"**

Harry grabbed his hand and felt a spark in his hand. He pulled it back and stared at Malfoy.

"I told you my allegiance is to you"

Harry watched as Draco sighed deeply and shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"Malfoy –"

"My dad wants me to take the mark. "

"What?"

"But I won't. I've seen the life these Death Eaters live I don't want that. I 'm expected to take the mark during Christmas vacation. I refused him …. Voldemort."

Harry stood speechless. _Could it be true?_ He noticed how Draco eyes darkened a bit and his fist were clenching. _He's upset …. So it's true? _Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I believe you. But we must go and tell Dumbledore he can help you-"

"No not yet …. I – I can't go to him without some helpful information"

"Everything you just told me will be helpful enough. You want out right? So Dumbledore will help you!"

Draco shook his head.

"You asked how I knew these things, my dad made me go with him to see … him. He's plotting something big. I think it's an attack. There's a few weeks left until Christmas Vacation I think I could convince my father till then to let me be around him I could find out his plans let you know what's actually going on before and after the Death Eater meetings."

Harry crossed his arms across his chest.

"No, That's dangerous and stupid what you're planning is too risky. We can get the information from Snape"

Malfoy laughed.

"Now you're being stupid Potter. Professor Snape only see's him during the meetings. My father on the other hand is always around him. He favors my dad. He fucking has tea with my dad; Snape is a spy with limited information. I on the other hand, am daddy's pride and joy my father will slip and talk."

"Malfoy I don't think –"

Malfoy raised his hand once again.

"Trust me Potter. Besides if Dumbledore can have his spy why can't you?"

Harry once again grabbed the hand offered to him.

"Fine but if you think at any moment that something is wrong you go straight to Dumbledore and tell him everything."

"Aren't you going to?"

Harry nodded and made a gesture for them to walk down the hall.

"Yeah but only what I think he needs to know I will keep your identity quite for as long as possible"

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Careful potter your slytherin is showing"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"So what's it like potter? Being a wolf? Have you had the urge to chase any cats yet?"

Harry threw his head back and laughed.

"You truly are a blonde Malfoy. Wolfs don't chase around cats that's dogs"

Draco shrugged his shoulder and ran forward.

"I'm going ahead. I don't want anyone thinking we were together"

Harry nodded. Too many thoughts running around his head. Making plans to decide which step he was going to take first, he decided that talking to Snape should happen before the night ended.

HP~SS~HP~SS~HP

Snape sat behind his desk staring at the papers in front of him but not making any sense of them. He frowns and tried to focus once again but he couldn't seem to get the vision of Harry crying out of his head.

"Honestly even when he's not around me that boy still distracts me"

He picked up a small of paper and had to read it twice. If was a note from Lupin reminding him that December 25 would be the night of the next full moon and he needed to make the wolf bane's potion not only for him but potter as well. He rubbed his temple forcing the headache away. He would never have guess that one day he would brew the potion for the boy.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

He stared at the door willing whoever it was one the other side to go away.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

The sound seemed louder and urgent. He stood up and made his way to the door.

"Whoever it is it better be good its pass your curfew!"

He swung open the door and came face to face with Harry Potter. He stared at him wondering what he wanted.

"Can I help you?"

He watched as Potter seemed to be deep in thought. Confusion crossed his face and a blush made its way to his cheeks. He stuttered lightly and seemed to be lost for words. Snape noticed the golden streak that swirled into his eyes. He was getting ready to slam the door in his face when Potter closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm sorry …. I don't know what's happening I wasn't like this a few minutes ago. "

Potter shifted left and right looking at the ground. When he looked up Snape took a step back as the golden eyes stared at him.

"I'm not going to do anything to you Professor I just …. Need to talk ….to you …it's important"

Snape nodded and walked straight to his desk and grabbed his wand. Potter looked hurt at the gesture but Snape couldn't risk a repeat of what happened in the office.

"What can I do for you Potter?"

"Do you have to call me that? I hate it "

Snape blinked.

"Excuse me?"

Potter smiled and Snape thought that his eyes actually glowed.

"Do you have to call me Potter? I prefer to be called Harry, Severus"

Snape frowned and took a seat crossing his arms.

"I don't remember giving you permission to address me so casually Mr. Potter"

Potter pouted. _The damn boy is pouting? _

"That's mean Sev"

Snape slammed his hands down against the desk firmly making the boy take a step back.

"What do you want Potter? "

Potter took a step forward smiling brightly.

"I want yo-"

He watched with much confusion as the boys hands slapped across his mouth stopping himself from continuing. He notice how a bit of green came back into the golden eyes and Potter face turned a brightly shade of red. Snape stood up and made his way around the desk. _Maybe he's sick or the wolf is bothering him? _ As he took a few steps toward Potter, the boy took them backwards turning redder and pressing his hands firmly over his mouth. _Was this some sort of game?_

"Potter are you feeling alright?"

He reached out to place a hand on the boy's shoulder but Potter turned and ran out the door. Snape stood there mouth slightly opened and unable to make sense of what happened.

HP~SS~HP~SS~HP

Harry ran up the stairs putting as much distance as possible between him and the dungeons. He could feel the heat all across his body. His feet pounded loudly against the floor as he climbed up stairs and ran down corridors. _This isn't happening! No way in hell! I don't like him! _ He stopped as he heard the familiar laughter of the wolf. Harry placed his hands against his ears trying to block the laughter but that seem to make it louder. He was confused, worried and angry. He balled up his fists and punched the wall until his hands were numb. He collapsed against the wall with the wolf's voice still laughing in his ear.

"**Severus will be ours"**

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter 6 Yay! And I believe it's the longest so far. Thanks for all the support you guys dot know how much it means to me. **

**About this chapter:** Chapter continues what happens after Harry and Draco spoke. Then it goes into what happens after Harry runs away from Snape. I hope it's not too confusing. Oh and sorry for Snape and Harry being way OOC couldn't help it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

* * *

><p>Harry made his way into the great hall. He spotted Ron and took a seat next to him. Ron looked at him then turned to face the Slytherin table and stared at Malfoy. Harry watched for a brief second as Draco blushed and turned to face one of his house mates and start a conversation. Harry looked down at his plate and picked at the food before eating only a little. Hermione sat across from him reading a potions book.<p>

"Potions Hermione?"

She peeked over her book and nodded.

"I'm trying to get a head start on tomorrow's lesson, you should too ….. Both of you "

Harry tried to crinkle his nose in disgust and tell her on but what came out instead was: "That sounds like an excellent plan". Ron paled slightly and stared at both of them shaking his head no. Harry shrugged his shoulders and smiled at Hermione.

"Help me study?"

She smiled and nodded.

"At least one of you is making an effort"

Ron looked down at his plate and shoved a big spoonful into his mouth. Harry laughed and Ron blushed. Harry felt a tingling sensation run down his back and he looked up. He stared at Professor Snape as he entered in what seemed like a heated conversation with his godfather Sirius Black. Harry couldn't help but stare at the Potion Master lips as he replies back his godfather. He shook his head trying to clear his thought when Sirius stood up abruptly and pointed at Snape. Snape looked bored and then smirked. Harry noticed his godfather face turn red and Snape brought a napkin to his face hiding a smile_. He smiled! _

Harry smiled and then the conversation he had with Malfoy played in his head over and over and he couldn't help but frown. _I have to warn him tell him that his life might be in danger…..but what if Malfoy was lying and it's just a trap?_ Harry couldn't understand it but he could almost feel that Malfoy wasn't lying. He blinked several times as Ron waved his hands in front of him trying to get his attention.

"Are you alright?"

Harry nodded.

"You're being awfully quite "

Harry looked at Hermione and raised an eyebrow.

"I have a lot on my mind"

"And you haven't even eaten, you're going to make yourself sick if you don't eat properly "

"I'm not hungry"

She gave him a look that said she knew something was up but didn't push it. They stood up and exited the Great Hall and made their way to the common room. Hermione made sure to get a table for the three of them and gathered her books and took a sit. Ron surprisingly sat there quietly as Harry gathered his stuff and sat down.

"What did Malfoy want?"

Harry looked at Ron then at Hermione who seem to forget what she was originally doing and focused on him.

"He …just wanted to talk"

Ron looked at him with a frown.

"About what? Harry he can't be trusted"

Hermione snapped her book shut.

"Ron you promised"

"No Hermione you did, I don't trust him"

Harry sighed.

"I know but I don't know how to explain it ….but I trust him"

Ron looked like he was about to be sick and when he spoke Harry realized he spoke louder.

"You trust him? Malfoy? …. After everything he's done! After what his father has done! "

Harry frowned. He couldn't help but think of the look of sadness Malfoy had when he said the same thing.

"Things have changed …. I would tell you but …"

Harry trailed off as he looked around the room and noticed a few pair of eyes staring at them. Hermione caught on and pulled out her wand. She murmured a few words and placed her wand on the table then nodded at harry. He smiled at her and thanked her.

"Voldemort knows about me ….being a wolf and he also knows about Snape's loyalty"

Hermione gasp and Ron stared mouth opened.

"How?"

"I don't know but Malfoy thinks he's plotting an attack and I agree …. He's been too quite"

Ron looked at him.

"Malfoy thinks? Does he know about you? About Snape?"

Harry nodded.

"HE –"

Before Ron could explode Harry placed a hand over his mouth.

"Now listen, Malfoy is helping me. His father wants him to take the mark but he doesn't want to. He's gathering information on Voldemort in order to present some solid proof to Dumbledore about were his loyalty really lies. Because Snape's loyalty is being questioned, Voldemort is being careful around him but he confines in Lucius and Lucius wants nothing more than for Draco to join the ranks. He's going to use his own father to give us a chance, an advantage against Voldemort".

Harry removed his hand from Ron's mouth and sighed.

"So you're saying that Mal- no, that Draco is spying for Dumbledore? For the light?"

Harry looked at Hermione and laughed. She gave him a confused look and Ron looked at him as if he had lost it.

"Actually no, He's spying for me …. He made it quite clear that this was not for the sake of the light or Dumbledore but for me. I know it's confusing but I can't help but feel he's saying the truth. I mean he even swore his allegiance to me "

Ron straightened in his seat and his face turned red.

"Are you saying that we have to be nice to Malfoy? Because I don't think I can"

Harry smiled and jumped when the clock chimed signaling it was curfew.

"You guys can't tell Dumbledore or Snape about Draco. I promised him that I would keep quite unless something goes wrong."

Hermione grabbed her stuff and nodded. She yawned and said good night leaving Ron and Harry.

"Damn, Ron you go ahead I have to go and talk to Professor Snape"

Ron nodded.

"It's pretty gutsy right …. What Malfoy is doing?"

Harry stopped at the entrance and nodded.

"New found respect for Malfoy Ron?"

Ron turned red and shook his head.

"No, but I think it's a brilliant plan "

Harry nodded and dashed out the door.

HP~SS~HP~SS~HP

Harry pulled the white covers over his head. He could smell the moment his Godfathers stepped into the infirmary and at the moment he didn't want to speak with anyone.

"Madam Pomfrey how is he?"

She sighed and looked at them worried.

"I don't know. He's asleep now but I can't tell you how he is"

He felt as the weight of one of them dipped the bed slightly.

"Harry? Are you up?"

It was Sirius. Harry closed his eyes tighter and tried to keep his breathing even. He heard Remus concern as he continued to talk to Pomfrey.

"What happened? He was fine at dinner"

"I found him in the corridors crying, both hands bloody. His eyes were a mix of green and gold and he mumbled something about not being true. He looked like a wounded animal. I treated his wounds nothing too serious but he's going to need to keep the bandages on for a day or so until the scars heal."

Sirius stood up from the bed.

"Who did this to him? Has the headmaster been informed?"

"I have"

Harry groaned mentally. He wanted peace and quit. Too many things were going through his mind and he couldn't make sense of it and they were having a meeting right next to him.

"What happened to Potter? He was just fine"

Harry heart skipped a beat when he heard Professor Snape's voice. _Honestly who else is coming?_

"Just fine? You saw him before this? I bet you had something to do with this?"

Harry heard the shuffling around and nearly yelled for them all to shut up when Snape spoke up once again.

"I didn't do anything to him but I should have followed him when he left. He came to my office babbling something about telling me something important. I assumed Albus sent him "

"I didn't, I haven't spoken to the boy since the incident I my office"

"What did he tell you Snape?"

"Nothing he ran out, I didn't think much about it"

"Gentleman why don't we head to my office? We can have this conversation over some tea"

"As much fun as that sound, you know I have to pass I have a meeting to attend tonight"

Harry felt a panic raise to his chest. _Snape is going to the meeting? I didn't get a chance to warn him! _Before Harry had a chance to react he felt a hand running through his hair. He couldn't help but lean into the hand. It felt so warm and Harry heard the wolf sigh happily.

"I'm sorry…. I seem to cause your wolf to react …. I don't mean to but I guess I deserve it"

_Snape? _ Harry opened his eyes as he felt the hand retreat. He sat up in the bed and watched as Snape walked away robe flowing ever so perfect behind him. _He's going to die if I don't stop him._ He felt the tears pour of him but he couldn't understand why. He closed his eyes tightly and willed himself to relax.

"Sir – Professor WAIT!"

Snape stopped and turned his head.

"Sorry if I woke you I – "

"Sir you can't go … to the meeting … to him … he knows"

Snape turned around giving him his full attention.

"Potter what are you talking about?"

Harry went to wipe his face and stopped when he realized he had the bandages on. Before he could do anything Snape stood in front of him wiping away the tears as they fell.

"Honestly Potter, you cry more than a homesick first year"

Harry grabbed his hand he knew that something weird was going on but right now he needed to warn him.

"Sir Voldemort knows…. He knows where you're loyalty truly lies"

Snape eyes widen at the statement and without realizing it squeezed the hand that held his.

"Well it was a matter of time. I knew this would eventually happen."

**No! You can't let him go! **

"You can't go!"

"Potter I have to ….. Are you sure?"

Harry held the hand and nodded.

"He also knows about me … about the wolf"

"How?"

Harry looked up at Snape not knowing how to answer.

'I don't know "

"How did you come about this information?"

Harry closed his eyes tightly and avoided looking at him.

"Can't say"

Harry couldn't help but frown as Snape pulled his hand away.

"What kind of games are you playing?"

The wolf growled loudly and Harry felt a wave of anger overcome him.

"I'm not playing! He's going to kill you if you show up. I'm trying to protect you"

Snape scoffed.

"I was aware of the risk since the very beginning"

Snape turned and headed for the door. Harry ran after him. He grabbed the back of his robes and pulled back.

"You can't go, if you do I –I – I will tell Dumbledore you willing got killed"

Snape tried pulling Harry off.

"Go on and tell him, you think he's going to stop me? We anticipated this move a long time ago. I'm ready to go"

Harry stared at him confused by his own feelings and what the professor had said. Harry did the only thing he felt was logic. He lunched himself into the Professor and wrapped his arms around his waist. Snape stared utterly confused by the action.

"Potter gets off"

"No!"

"Off now"

"No way"

"Potter you're acting childish"

"Don't care you can't go"

"Potter I will hex you if you don't let go"

Harry held on tighter and Snape nearly did hex him.

"Do it "

"Potter what if you're wrong?"

"I'm not! "

"Right Harry Potter is never wrong"

"I'm glad you see it my way"

Snape groaned.

"If things get bad I will leave immediately"

"Not good enough"

"Potter wont it be for the best?"

Harry pushed away a little enough to see the Professor face and not let go.

"We need you"

"Albus won't stop until you're safe"

"I – I – I need you"

Snape looked down. Harry eyes were closed tightly and a deep blush settled on his cheeks.

"You don't"

"I do"

"Why?"

"Because I do"

Snape couldn't make sense of what was going on. He been prepared, years prepared, for the moment when his life would end. Never fearing the moment, always knowing it was meant to happen and then a few words from Harry Potter shattered all that. _Did the boy even realize what he was saying? _

"Let me go "

"No way!"

He grabbed Harry's arm and shoved him off. The look on Harry's face made his heart ache but this was something he had to do. He pointed his wand at Harry as he tried to launch at him again. Snape cursed at himself when Harry eyes changed to gold and came toward him. In a blink of an eye his wand was slapped out of his hand and Potter once again had his arms wrapped around him.

"Potter!"

"I will let you ago …. I will let you go under one condition"

Snape nodded. _How much could the brat ask for?_

"What's your condition?"

Harry looked up eyes glowing a pretty gold color that left Snape feeling a bit odd.

"Kiss me"

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review. I want to know if you guys are enjoying the story.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So this chapter is a bit longer than the others. Since I didn't update last week I thought I make a bit longer then the norm to make up for it. Ummm I had a friend who isn't a slash fan read this not because I wanted to but because I left it open on my laptop at school and she read it and didn't like it at all. She kept going on about how wrong and disgusting Snarry was and how weird I was for not only support it but writing about it. I'm sad to announce I am no longer speaking to her ….. this chapter isn't even slashy so ….anyways not that I want to dump my problem on you guys I just wanted to let you know that I was kind of down because of that and its why I took so long to update. **

**About this Chapter: umm there's a bit of an order change instead of continuing from where the last chapter left off it starts after the whole Snape/Harry moment then goes into the Snape/Harry thing.**

**I hope that doesn't confuse ya …. I know you guys hate cliffhangers but I couldn't help myself with this one. Ummm ohh we meet baldy voldy and I just want to point out if you think Snape and Harry are a bit too OOC it's the wolfs fault he's affecting both of them I hope I made that clear in the story but in case I didn't, now you know **

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

* * *

><p>Remus sat across the Headmaster, a cup of tea cradled in his hands. He stared down into the cup trying to figure out what was going on with Harry. He played the events of the last couple of weeks in his mind over and over again trying to see if he missed something. Certain things just didn't make sense or add up<em>. Harry was speaking to the wolf that much was obvious but why was the wolf even listening? On top of that Harry eyes hadn't changed color ….. Well they did just not like mines …. Again that was also the wolf's doing …. But why? <em> Remus gripped the teacup. _The full moon will happen in a week. I need to speak with Harry. This week will be tough on him …. His first transformation. What if he can`t handle it? What if it kills him? What then? I failed to protect you cub. _Remus stared up when he felt a hand on his arm.

"You need to calm down Remus …. What`s wrong?"

He stared at Sirius and felt his muscles relax. Sirius looked concerned and Remus couldn't figure out why. He shook his head and told him nothing was wrong.

"Don't lie something is bothering you"

Again Remus just looked at him. It always amazed him how easily Sirius could read him. Even when they were younger Sirius could simply look at him and tell something was up. Remus shook his head. He raised his hands which were cradling the teacup to take a sip when he noticed the cup wasn't there. He looked at his hands which were covered in tea and pieces of a now broken teacup_. Oh …._

"Remus …."

He looked up at the Headmaster and then at Sirius.

"I'm sorry …. I have a lot on my mind … sorry"

The Headmaster smiled and nodded.

"It's nothing that can't be fixed …. Are you hurt?"

The headmaster made a gesture with his hand and the teacup was once again restored on top of his desk. Remus looked at his hands. Nothing no cuts, no scratches.

Remus looked at the headmaster and smiled.

"No I'm fine"

He tried not to look at Sirius. He knew that he would start asking questions. Questions which he didn't have answers to. He asked the headmaster if Snape had any new information. The headmaster simply shook his head and informed him that Snape had left for a meeting tonight.

"He's amazing, isn't he?"

Remus and the headmaster looked at Sirius.

"Who is?"

"Severus"

Remus looked at the headmaster and notice the comment left him surprised as well_. Since when does Sirius think that Snape is amazing?_

"Don't look at me that way ….. Not that I would tell him myself and if either of you tell him I said it I will deny it with every fiber of my being ….. I mean he's still a bastard and I can't stand his high and mighty attitude but he's not too bad. He's practically shoving his true loyalty into Voldemort's face every time we intercept one of their plans …. He's always makes time to create Remus his potion and the way he handle harry the other day … a bit weird but still he did something none of us could"

Remus looked at Sirius. Sirius smiled and grabbed his hand. Remus immediately felt warmth spread up his arm and across his body. He felt is cheeks warm up and Sirius smile grew wider. He closed his hand around Sirius's before realizing they were still in front of the headmaster.

"You two need to be strong, now more than ever. Harry needs you both."

He nodded and held Sirius hand tighter.

"Now Remus exactly what was going on through your mind when you broke my teacup?"

Remus sighed. Leave it to the headmaster to be so direct.

"I was just thinking about Harry and his wolf. A lot of things don't make sense."

The headmaster folded his arms across the desk and looked over the rim of his glasses.

"What exactly do you mean?"

Remus felt like he was a student instead of a professor. Dumbledore always manage to make him feel like that.

"Well his interaction with Snape is just weird. We know Harry's powers are connected to his emotions and I thought that could be the case with the wolf but it's not. The wolf only reacts to Snape. I've seen it. Snape even had to excuse Harry from his potions class. He's been making them up after dinner but only if I or Sirius are there and even then the wolf is present. I fear that maybe Harry's dislike for Snape is stronger then we imagine"

"Now that you mention it Remus, it's true. A couple of nights ago he just sat there staring at Snape his eyes were switching colors back and forth. I couldn't stay focus for long …. Its potions …. But Snape looked worried."

Remus nodded when he remembered something else.

"And tonight, Snape said he thought you sent Harry to him because Harry said it was important …. And then Harry runs off and ends up hurting himself"

"You don't think Harry did that to himself!"

Sirius sound confused and hurt but Remus knew that Harry had. Remus nodded and said that he did.

"Why? Why would Harry hurt himself?"

"I think it was to stop himself …. I think the wolf his trying to kill Snape"

Silence.

A long and heavy silence took over. Remus had said it. He knew it was wrong to even think that his godson would try something like that but when it came to the wolf he personally knew that the urge to kill overpowered every other sense and Harry was probably fighting it off.

The headmaster tapped his finger against the desk.

"Is there anything we can do to stop him?"

"I don't know"

They were quiet again. The Headmaster finger tapping lightly against his desk. Sirius staring at the wall shaking his head no every minute or so. Remus sat holding Sirius hand. This is what he feared when Sirius asked if anything was wrong. What if Sirius hated him for thinking that Harry would kill? He felt Sirius squeeze his hand and he looked at him.

"Harry won't. Harry won't kill Snape. Together we can stop him"

_Stop Harry? But how? _

"Ah seems we have a guest"

Dumbledore motioned at the door but before Remus could ask who, Harry's familiar scent overpowered his senses. Harry presences was strong and mixed with something vaguely familiar yet Remus couldn't place a name on it. The door opened and in came a stumbling, mumbling and tear stricken Harry.

"Re-Remus …"

Remus stood up letting go of Sirius hand and walked towards Harry. He stood in front of Harry as his bandaged wrapped hands wiped away the tears that fell.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know …. The wolf …it's sad … I don't ….know"

_The wolf is sad? _Remus watched as Harry once again wiped away his tears. He notices harry eyes were a vivid green with a golden swirl_. What's going on? _

"I tried to warn him … I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listening"

He wrapped his arms around Harry and held him as he cried into his shirt. He looked at Sirius who stared then his lips moved silently never voicing the word but forming the same motion over and over until Remus got the message. Snape.

"Snape wouldn't listen?"

Harry nodded against his chest. He knew something was off about Harry's scent it smelled almost too sweet. He felt Harry push against his chest. Harry moved away from him and moved toward the Headmaster.

"S-Severus left …. He said to tell you 'Sorry old man' "

Albus stood quickly from his seat and looked at Harry. Remus realized something was defiantly wrong.

"Are you sure?"

Harry nodded furiously.

"I tried to stop him. I told him that … that Voldemort knew where his loyalty was really at but he left and he didn't even …"

Harry stood quietly, his hand drifted to his lips and he frowned.

"He didn't take my warning seriously"

"How does Voldemort know?"

"I don't know …. But he does and he also knows about me … about the wolf"

Remus watched as Albus hand clutched on top of his desk. Never had he seen the older man so out of it.

"He can't die!"

The statement was followed by silence. Then the headmaster took a deep breath and sat down. He pinched the bridge of his nose and forced his breathing even.

"I gave him a port key"

That got the Headmaster attention once again and he looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow.

"You gave him a port key?"

Harry nodded. The headmaster almost looked like he was back to his normal self. He looked at Harry who now carried a small smile on his face.

"It will bring him outside the main gate"

The headmaster nodded and Harry seemed to calm down a bit.

"He said I couldn't go with him so I made him take it"

Sirius who was quiet during the whole thing finally spoke up.

"Of course you can't go with him! Are you crazy? Do you know how dangerous that is?"

Harry eyes harden and he glared at Sirius.

"I know but I will do everything in my power to protect him"

Sirius stared back not liking what Harry was implying.

"Why? Why would you? Snape has known all along the risk he is taking. There's no need to risk your life as well"

Harry turned around completely facing Sirius.

"I will risk my life for his "

"Why harry? Why do something so stupid?"

Harry eyes turned completely gold and the scent grew stronger and yet it was still sweet.

"Because he belongs to me""

The words left harry lips with a growl and Sirius stared dumbfound at Harry. Remus eye widen in realization. He had been wrong all along. The reason why Harry's wolf reacted only to Snape, the reason why Snape was the only one who was able to bring Harry out of his scare , the sweet smell that now hung heavily mixed in with Harry's , it all made sense now. Sirius snapped out of his trance.

"What did you say?"

Harry stared at Sirius the words slowly sinking in.

"I don't ….know"

Remus looked at Sirius and back at harry. It was obvious that Harry had no idea what was happening.

He stood in front of Harry and opened his arms inviting him for a hug.

"It's alright cub. I understand. Its ok, you don't have to be scared. It's normal for us … for the wolf"

Remus held Harry tightly. He didn't even consider this happening to Harry. With the worries of everything else he never once thought about this. Harry began crying again and Remus tried calming him down with one thought in mind. _How do I tell Harry that his wolf has chosen Snape for his mate?_

HP~SS~HP~SS~HP

"Kiss me"

_Kiss him? Is he crazy? What kind of a joke was that? _

"Potter that's not funny, you need to detach yourself immediately. If I'm late he will know something is up."

Harry didn't let go instead he held tighter.

"I'm not joking, I want a kiss, and I don't want you to go"

"Potter …. You're impossible "

Snape once again pried Harry arms from his waist and took a step back putting distance between them. Harry made a motion to go at him again.

"No Harry … stop"

And he did. In mid-step potter stopped and looked at him.

"You called me Harry"

Snape ignored him and scanned the floor quickly spotting his wand and picking it up.

"Honestly being manhandled by the boy who lived"

Harry frowned and instead of Snape turning back to him, he continued to walk out of the infirmary. Harry followed behind.

"Where do you think you're going potter?"

"If you won't stay then am going with you"

Snape suddenly stopped and Harry walked right into his back.

"You can't come"

"I can"

"You won't "

"I will "

Snape closed his hand into a fist and for a brief moment he thought about punching potter out.

"If you go, you will be killed. You're needed to protect everyone here"

"Nah, besides Dumbledore is here he can protect everyone else I want to protect you"

Snape felt his heart skip a beat and a strange sweet smell invaded the air around him. He tried placing a name to it but failed. It was sweet and left him feeling oddly warm. He turned around to face Potter.

"Why protect me? When your family is here?"

Harry closed his eyes and placed a hand over his heart.

"It's strange I have this overwhelming feeling to protect you and I always trust my feelings."

He opened his eyes and Snape frowned. Once again the eyes that meet him were gold and not the lovely green it was suppose to be. Before he realized what he was doing his hand moved to Potter's face and his thumb smoothed over the warm cheek.

"Why is it that your eyes turn gold when you're around me? Do you hate me that much?"

Harry shook his head no and before Snape could question him again he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Snape smiled when he realized that Harry's eyes were green once again.

"Harry I need you to stay"

Harry shook his head no. Snape frowned something was wrong. Normal he would be this way but Potter was doing something to him. What was he going to do about him? His thumb drifted down to Harry's lips when an idea came to him.

"What if I gave you that kiss? Would you listen to me then?"

It was stupid really to offer such a thing especially the way Harry green eyes lit up and he nodded yes.

"Then I promise to give you a kiss once I have returned but you must stay here"

Harry pouted and Severus let his hand drop.

"Why not now?"

"Because knowing you, I give it to you and you would still fight me about leaving"

Harry placed a hand over Severus chest and let his head drop.

"Fine, you win "

Harry felt something hard underneath his hand and he looked up.

"What is that?"

"An amulet"

"You wear an amulet?"

Severus reached into his robes and pulled up a silver chain attach to it a silver serpent.

"Oh how slytherin"

"It wasn't my idea my 7th year students last year pitched in to buy it and gave it to me as a present"

Harry looked at it and crossed his arms across his chest and frowned.

"I don't like it"

"You don't have to like it Potter it belongs to me "

Harry opened his mouth to speak but the wolf interrupted him.

**We can use it! To keep him safe. We can give him a way out.**

Harry nodded and reached for the serpent. He cupped it between his hands and closed his eyes. Severus stared in wonderment as a light formed in between Harry's hand. Severus noticed how the light travelled out of Harry's hand into the Serpent. The light was warm and Severus looked at harry who had a smile on his face with his eyes closed. Slowly the light died and Harry stumbled back. He fell on his knees, panting. Severus looked down at the serpent and frowned he notice nothing different.

"Whatever you tried didn't work Potter"

He rose to his feet after failing twice and glared at the potion master.

"Give it a minute Severus "

He looked down once again and notices the serpent eyes where green and the serpent body had green stripes across its body.

"You're panting because you changed its color? Honestly Potter you need to train harder"

"It's Harry and …. It's a Portkey"

Severus shook his head.

"You didn't use a spell and you're not authorized to make one "

Harry smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"So because I didn't say one little word it means I didn't do it? Besides I'm the boy who lived I'm authorized to do whatever I wish"

"Full of yourself Potter?"

Harry shook his head.

"No ….. But what do you want me to say? You aren't leaving me many options and I'm concerned that you won't ….. That you won't …."

"That I won't what?"

Harry hands moved quickly to wipe away the tears that started falling.

"I'm not stupid! I know what you're doing! I know …. You don't plan on returning…. I'm confused and I don't understand it but I thought … if I give you a chance you will …. You will come back"

"Harry …"

Harry took a step back. Severus reached out and grabbed him. Harry trembled and cried. Severus did the only thing he could do he pulled Harry towards him and hugged him.

"Will you stay? "

"I can't"

Harry held onto him and Severus felt confused by what he felt. Harry was very warm between his arms and he wanted nothing more than to stay there. But he had a mission. His life to protect the savior, his life to right a wrong that he committed long ago. Much to his disappointment harry pulled away and smiled up at him. He touched the serpent lightly then motioned for Severus to bend down. Severus bent his head down too away of how close their faces were. Harry grabbed the chain and tucked it into his robe. He rose to the tip of his toes and placed a kiss on Severus forehead.

"Good luck Professor "

"Potter …. I … tell the old man I said sorry"

"It's Harry ….. I'll see you when you get back"

Severus nodded and left. Feeling a pain shoot up his arm he knew he was late and the Dark lord was displeased. He looked back at Hogswart before he apparated. The school had been his home for many years and now he was saying goodbye. He closed his eyes and for a moment he tried to imagine what it would have felt like if he kissed Harry. He smiled_. Guess I'll never know. _And with a pop he was gone.

HP~SS~HP~SS~HP

Severus didn't know what to expect when he stepped into the meeting. The different scenario played over in his mind and no matter the scene the outcome was the same, he died. But when he did arrive, he realized that he was the last one which was never a good sign. The Death Eaters were in a circle at the front of them sat Voldemort in a throne like chair. The talking stopped and Snape felt all eyes on him. Voldemort stood up and the Death Eaters dropped on one knee. Snape did the same.

"Severus you've arrived "

"I am sorry that I'm late my lord I couldn't get away"

"What held you back? Albus?"

"Yes my lord. He wanted to talk. nothing useful was said but it made it nearly impossible to leave, but here I am my lord".

He walked ever slowly around Snape and stopped in front of him.

"Yes here you are Severus"

Voldemort then move forward quicker than he expected and had one hand gripping his hair back and the other around his throat. Severus vision blurred are a second before he focus it again onto the face of his attacker.

"My l-lord?"

"Am I really your lord Severus?"

"Y-yes "

"Lair! I don't like liars Severus"

The hand around his neck tightened.

"I placed all my hopes in you Severus and this is how you repay me"

The hand that pulled his hair back released him and he blinked. He tried to focus and his vision blurred again as tears began to form. He closed his eyes willing his body to move but found himself frozen on the spot. He opened his eyes and found himself facing the tip of a wand. The green light that started forming at the tip of the wand blinded him. He heard a loud boom before he felt his body hit the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review I want to know what you guys think. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**** Another lengthy chapter! Yay! I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for all the support you guys are amazing!**

About this chapter: It continues from the last chapter. It seemed like a lot of people didn't like the cliffhanger XD sorry . umm Draco/Ron have a bit of a moment and a bit of Snarry action towards the end. Read on !

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

* * *

><p>Severus Snape gasped as he felt air being forced into his lungs. He felt the rush several times and struggle to catch his breath. It seemed like someone was trying to help him. <em>But who was it? <em>Severus tried opening is eyes but failed. He tried moving his body but found he couldn't. He felt his head being raised slightly then placed on someone's lap. _So someone is helping me? _ He felt the rushes of air slow down and he heard a deep mumble. He kept hearing it wondering what it was. He just wanted to sleep. He wondered briefly who was trying to help him out. Wasn't he still at Voldemort's meeting? How much time had pass? And why was the mumbling slowing down? He felt something warm against his chest. His amulet was warm but why? _Ah…. Harry._

Severus Snape gasped once more as the realization of what had happened hit him. _Voldemort knows! He tried to kill me….. Green light….no he didn't complete the spell he was distracted by ….by a loud crash? _The darkness Severus currently found himself in wouldn't let go. Harry had warned him. _But how did harry know? Right, the brat said he couldn't say …then….the offer of a kiss? Was that even real? _Severus shook the thought away. He needed to wake up but how? He finally realized that the mumble he kept hearing was a voice. He couldn't make anything out and he felt another rush of air. Maybe he was dying. Why fight it? He deserved to die ….. Right?

'_I want a kiss, and I don't want you to go' _

Even in death potter was hunting him. Couldn't he just let him be? He knew this would happen. But why was Potter affecting him so? Was he regretting not kissing the boy?

'_I have this overwhelming feeling to protect you' _

That's why he found it so difficult to let himself drown in the darkness. A few words from Potter and he felt … what? …. Hopeful? No one had ever told him such a thing. He had learned early on that no one would have any sort of feelings for him. Yet Potter wanted to protect him. Him! Severus Snape, a death eater. Someone who had lost his way in the darkness a long time ago, and refused any type of help.

'_You will come back'_

_Harry …. I can't …. What good would I be near you? _He could feel himself falling deeper into the darkness when he heard a voice. A voice he hadn't heard in years. 'Severus everyone has a purpose in life, the question isn't what the purpose is but rather will you be ready when your needed? How much fighting are you willing to do to grasp the very thing you want most?' _oh lily …_ Her words finally had made sense. Severus felt a heat forming in the center of his chest. _The Port key! Even if nothing happens with Harry … I promise… I promise lily … I will fight to stay by his side._

He gasped again as a strong rush of air filled his lungs. He snapped his eyes wide open. His black eyes meet silver.

"Harry….?"

The holder of the silver eyes nodded frantically and looked around the area.

"Yes Harry …. I thought for sure I lost you professor. Harry would have probably killed me. Didn't the idiot warn you? I told him!"

Severus couldn't help but feel confused.

"Draco…. Why? What's going on?"

"No time to explain…. Maybe if we make it out alive I could tell you but right now you have to move"

Severus had a hard time standing. When he finally managed he had to lean against Draco. Draco face seemed to grow a few shades red and Severus knew his weight was getting to the boy. They stopped in front of a wall and Draco nudges him on the ribs.

"This is where we part sir. Behind this wall is a corridor at the end there's a door …. Before you open the door wait for the signal. If you open the door before then …. They will find you."

Draco searched frantically into the pockets of his robes looking for something. He found whatever it was and placed it into Snape's hand. He ran back to the spot where Severus guesses he was laying down and grabbed something white off the floor. He gave Severus one of his famous smirks which meant only one thing: He was going to cause some trouble. Draco turned his back toward Snape. Severus watched as he fixed his black robes and placed something over his face before pulling the black hood over his head.

"Professor, Try to stay alive …. Potter would be extremely pissed off at me if all our planning was for nothing".

Snape just started as Draco turned around for a second and then ran out of the room.

_What the hell is going on? Why was Draco in death eater robes? What did he mean by 'our planning'?_ Severus opened his palm and found a small vial. The yellow liquid reminded him of Harry golden orbs. He turned the vial in his hand and notices the writing across the vial. 'Drink me' He smiled as he recognized the hand writing. It was clearly Harry's. He removed the cork and sniffed the opening. He shook his head and drunk what he now knew was a strength potion. The effects were immediate. He felt a surge of energy wash over him. He pulled out his wand and pointed at the wall. The bricks started falling apart revealing a corridor.

Severus walked cautiously down the corridor until he found a door several minutes later. He placed his hand on the handle and stopped. He said to wait for the signal ….. But he didn't say what it was. Severus fell to the floor as he heard a loud boom and it seemed to shake the whole foundation. That must be it! He turned the handle and ran out. He was momentarily surprised to find himself outside. As he ran away from the door he took a chance to look back. He could see the wards around the worn out manor fall then rebuilt itself. He reached into his robes and pulled out his amulet. The wrapped his hand around the serpent and held it tight. He closed his eyes as he felt the familiar tug behind his navel and he was gone.

HP~SS~HP~SS~HP

_**A few days before …..**_

Draco paced the empty classroom. He ran his hand through his hair for the hundredth time. He looked at the clock in front of the classroom and cursed. Harry Potter was defiantly late. _Maybe he decided not to trust me? …. No I can't think that way. _He was getting ready to leave when he heard a tapping on the door. _Of course leave it to Potter to come late to his own meeting. _The door opened and Potter walked in … along with Ron and Hermione.

"Potter we had a deal … no one knows about this but us!"

Harry placed his hand behind his head and nodded.

"I know but we need help. And I thought people might get suspicious if we go to the library every day together so I thought why not bring the library to us." He nodded at Hermione who blushed lightly and stepped forward.

"I know we haven't been civil to each other in the past but I – I mean we can help. As they say united we stand divided we fall".

Harry nodded and Hermione smiled. Draco crossed his arms and stared at Ron.

"I get why Granger is here but why bring Weasley?"

Harry looked at Ron and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know … we don't have any food –"

Ron puffed up his cheeks and turned to face Harry.

"Exactly what is that suppose to mean! I can be tons of help!"

Harry laughed and Draco kept on staring. Harry wiped the corner of his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm just joking. Ron can help with the planning. Believe or not he actually uses that brain of his and he's picked up a thing or two from his brothers …. And be honest Draco who else can you honestly say caused more trouble than Fred and George".

Draco sighed. "Fine but no one else. There's a limit to how many Gryffindors one Slytherin can handle …. There's been a change of plans the meeting is this week. So we have to have everything ready in the next few days"

Hermione and Ron got a serious look on their face and Harry paled. Draco watched as Harry eyes turned gold. Hermione moved quickly towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

Harry nodded and took several deep breaths.

"Yeah …. We just need to move fast …. We need to make sure Snape has a chance to get out of there. I don't think he will listen even if I warn him".

They all nodded and stood around a table. Draco pulled out a scroll from his bag and opened it across the table.

"This is a map of where the meeting will take place. I only been here once and we entered through here". He pointed to the map showing them as he tried to give a detailed account from his own experience. They stood like that for at least an hour. They started brain storming out loud and it seemed like they could find many things wrong with each plan. Ron walked around the table looking at the map from a different angle. He passed Draco a few times and he couldn't help but realized that Ron smelled like chocolate.

Draco watched as the red head placed his hands over the map. He dragged his right pointer across the scroll mapping out a path. He shook his head no and repeated the process. Draco felt the heat rise up to his cheeks as he thought briefly of how it would feel if Ron's hands did the same thing over his skin. He felt like he was being watched and raised his head to meet with granger and her knowing look. She raised an eyebrow at him and he looked away.

He must have been deep in thought because the next thing he knew Ron was waving a hand in front of him and calling his name.

"Malfoy … are you there?"

"Of course I am … what?"

Ron smiled and tapped at the map.

"You said earlier you entered through here but you exited through another place why not leave the same way you came?"

"Voldemort has some wards up. He only has one door that he allows us to use. My father says he likes to make sure we can enter but not exit unless he wants us to"

Ron nodded. "Show me where the exit will be". Draco moved his hand across the map using the fact that Ron was towering over it to brush his arm against Ron's arm. He pointed to the exit and Ron nodded. "Now show me the meeting room" Draco moved his hand to the opposite side of the map and Ron frowned.

"That's too far he won't make it ….. Show me the exit again" Draco blinked and looked up at Ron. He notice Ron head was down and he could just make out a blush rising from his neck. He smiled and grabbed Ron's hand placing it on the map where just moments ago his finger pointed at. He kept his hand over Ron's and they just stared at each other. Ron face turned red. Draco was going to comment on it when Harry jumped from his seat excited the book he had been looking at held open.

"Hermione look I think I found it"

Hermione looked at where Harry was reading and nodded.

"A strength Potion … do you think you can slip him some if you had to Draco?"

Draco nodded and straightened up breaking his contact with Ron.

"But it can't be anything big like a flask maybe a small vial"

Hermione nodded. "That should be fine. A strength potion will work wonders even in a small amount"

Harry smiled and looked quite pleased with himself.

"What if we could take down the wards? We could give Snape enough time to use the entrance Draco used as an exit"

They once again gather around the table staring at the map with a new hope. It was Hermione who broke the silence.

"That's dangerous. Wards are linked to the foundation of the area. If a ward goes chances are it's going to cause some serious damage to the place"

Draco nodded in agreement.

"So we have to make sure Snape is out before the damages happen". Harry stated easily and then yawned. Ron slapped his hand across his forehead.

"I'm such an idiot! What if we just disable it for a few seconds? Fred and George copied this muggle device that supposedly knocks off the muggle's electricity. They modified it to knock out magically powers instead they ended up knocking out the wards at the Burrow …. Mom was not happy but then it just reset itself and it was like it never happened. Problem is it made these really loud and awful noises and shook the house a bit"

Hermione smiled. "Ron that's quite brilliant"

Ron gave her a big grin and Draco couldn't help but glare at Granger.

"Sounds like a plan. Hermione will have the potion ready and Ron can get the device from his brothers. We can have everything ready in a few days. Lets meet up tomorrow, same time".

They gathered there stuff and made way to the door. Ron and Hermione left first, leaving Harry with Draco. Harry turned to Draco before leaving.

"Please make sure you do everything you can to get him out"

"Of course"

"Promise me Draco"

Draco gave him a look and nodded.

"I promise"

"Good I would really hate to have to kill you"

Draco chuckled and looked at Harry. He notices his eyes were back to gold and Draco swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. Harry nodded and left.

HP~SS~HP~SS~HP

Harry curled up into a ball in the bed in the infirmary. After his little outburst in the Headmaster's office he didn't know how he would face anyone._ I can't believe I said Snape belongs to me. I even asked him to kiss me …. When he comes back… will he_? Harry closed his eyes tightly and brushed his fingers across his lips. _Was it weird to say that I like Snape? I really wanted that kiss! If he dies….If our plan fails …. What if Draco can't get to him on time?_ Harry blinked away the tears that threatened to fall. _I can't think that way…. He will come back … he has to. _

He heard someone enter the infirmary.

"Cub? Are you asleep?' Harry sat on the bed to see Remus approach the bed with Sirius right behind him. They stood in front of him. Sirius had a weird look on his face and then he locked eyes with Harry. He placed a hand on Harry's head and ruffled his hair.

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't know …. "

Harry gave him a confused look but Sirius shook his head.

"He arrived …. He's with the headmaster…. He's ok "

Harry eyes grew wide and he jumped out the bed. Sirius and Remus shared a look and Sirius chuckled.

"I can't believe it's true. I can't wait to tell that nosey bastard. No doubt he might have a heart attack and die".

Remus frowned.

"Not yet Sirius."

"What are you guys talking about?"

Sirius grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Want to go see Snape?"

Harry nodded forgetting his question and followed his godfathers out of the infirmary.

HP~SS~HP~SS~HP

Severus gripped the arms of the chair for the third time. He already explained what he remembered from the events and still the Headmaster asked the same questions again.

"Someone helped you? Who was it?"

"I don't know"

Severus felt bad. He never truly felt like he could lie to the Headmaster but something was going on with Harry and Draco. If the headmaster wasn't aware well he wasn't going to be the one to say anything. The Headmaster kept talking but Severus couldn't make out a word he was saying. His mind was focused somewhere else, actually on someone else. Harry Potter to be exact. He blinked several times as the Headmaster shook his head and motioned for something behind him.

That's when Severus realized there were other people in the office. He turned in his seat to see Sirius enter with a smirk followed by Remus and then Harry. _Harry…. _He rose from the seat and Harry stopped frozen at the entrance staring at him. Snape noticed Harry face was a little puffy. _Has he been crying this whole time? _They stared at each other for what seem like forever until Sirius said something.

"Harry weren't you excited about Snape's return and now you're just standing there?"

Harry cheeks turned red and he looked at the floor. Remus elbowed his on the side and Sirius pouted.

"What? It's true!"

Snape walked toward Harry.

"Mr. Potter you have a lot of explaining to do"

Harry looked up and smiled.

"I don't know what you mean"

"Forgetful now?" Harry shrugged his shoulders. Snape raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"I see … I guess I have forgotten my promise as well"

He stood in front of Harry who looked at him wide eye and his eyes flicked between the two colors. Snape smiled and placed a hand under Harry's chin.

"I don't mind the gold … I seems to be the color of one of my favorite Potion"

Snape dropped Harry's chin. He turned around faced the headmaster.

"I would like to have a word in private wit Mr. Potter if that's possible".

Albus nodded and motioned for Remus and Sirius to have a seat. Severus and Harry exited the office heading half way down the stairs when Snape stopped and turned around. Harry not paying attention walked right into Snape chest. Snape helped Harry correct himself then smiled.

"Thank you Harry …. For everything"

Harry threw himself into Snape and wrapped his arms around him burying his face into Snape's neck. Snape arms wrapped themselves around the smaller figure and Snape held him close. Harry unwrapped his arms but Snape kept him pressed against his chest. Harry smiled.

"Draco helped?"

Snape nodded. He seemed a bit daze as Harry spoke. He once again smelled the sweet aroma from before and this time realized it was coming from Harry. He watched as Harry lips moved forming words he didn't hear. Somewhere deep in his mind he knew that what he was about to do was very bad idea but after what he went through he needed to. He leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against Harry's. Harry gasped in surprise and Severus took advantage to slip his tongue in. As he carefully explored the inside of Harry's mouth enjoying the sweet taste, Harry's hands found their way into his hair and tugged him forward. Snape lost momentum for a moment and harry pushed his tongue into the Potion master's mouth.

Severus gasped loudly when Harry pushed him against the wall. He felt a heat start in the pit of his stomach and move across his body. They parted briefly panting for air. His hands were holding Harry waist and Harry's hands had his shoulders pinned to the wall. Harry eyes were a darker gold and he was focusing on Snape's lips. His right hand drifted up and down his neck pushing away the fabric the concealed it. Harry bent his head and flicked his tongue against the exposed flesh. Severus closed his eyes and turned is head to the side giving Harry more access. Harry planted kisses up and down his neck. Severus moaned softly and felt Harry smirk against his neck.

Harry gave a quick swipe of the tongue over a particular spot on his neck that caused him to bit his lip to keep from making noise. Harry pulled back and looked at Snape. He smiled.

"Mines …"

Before Snape could form an answer Harry sank his teeth in his neck causing Snape to snap his eyes open and moan out Harry's name.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and tell me what you like or don't like.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : Sorry this chapter took forever but I had 3 weeks of final and this chapter was tough to write. I wanna thank you all for your wonderful reviews. ^_^ Ok so first off I wanna point out something that Anikky reviewed. My time jump may have confused a few of you when I reread it I was like WTF? I write out the chapters before I type them up the time jump which is when they start planning to help Sev happens a day or so after Harry and draco's talk So Harry knew sev had a meeting before sev said anything. I wrote it out but skipped it for some reason when I typed it out so I'm sorry about that. But thank you Anikky for kindly pointing it out. Another thing I wanna point out is to Hedwig-Hoots and Black-velvet-Hearts for guessing the bite was a claim mark for that a round of butterbeer! YAY! ….. and for those of you wondering no severus isnt going to turn into a wolf. **

**Oohh another thing umm ive recently heard from a few writer's that their work was being taking down for being too graphic I think …. So if at any point my story gets too graphic please point it out I would really hate to lose my story.**

_**About this Chapter :**_ _**So here we get a bit of a Ron/Draco moment and we find out what affect the bite had on Severus. I totally made Draco a uke (bottom) in this chapter idk why but I just did. Umm yeah and the password I found them online so if it's not right don't kill me ( you will understand once you read it) **_

_**Read on!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

* * *

><p>For Severus Snape to say he was confused would be a great understatement. His mind filled with a million thoughts, his body feeling awake as if it had been asleep all this time and his heart …. His heart was the strangest of all; it ached and pounded rapidly in his chest. He was thrilled and excited …. He, Severus Snape, felt happy. He felt warmth surround him and held him tightly. He felt a slight pressure on his neck. He opened his eyes trying to focus his senses and concentrate on what was going on. He was leaning against the wall outside of the headmaster office with a trembling Harry Potter resting his forehead against his neck.<p>

"Harry? ….."

He felt the boy become rigid against him and that confused him even more. He moved his right arm and placed it around the boy's waist holding him closer if it was possible. Harry's hands shot up to his chest and clutched his robes while burying his head deeper into his neck. Severus closed his eyes. He could feel Harry's puffs of breath against his neck and he was all too aware of the boys quivering lips.

"Harry what's wrong?"

He was surprise at how strong his voice sounded. He surely didn't feel strong. In fact he was absolutely positive if it wasn't for the wall he would be on the floor. Harry took in a deep breath which caused him to gasp lightly and open his eyes. He felt Harry's next words rather than hearing them.

"I'm so sorry I don't – I didn't mean to …. I just couldn't help …. Myself"

Confusion again. _What was he sorry for? …. Leave it to Harry Potter to make me feel like a complete idiot. _The hand that held Harry moved up so that his palm laid flat against his back. He felt Harry tremble slightly and couldn't help but smile.

"Now Mr. Potter you're going to have to be a bit more specific. What have you done that you're so sorry for? If it's for planning ahead with Draco, I already gave you my thanks".

Much to Severus disappointment Harry moved away from him. He stared down at the boys face. It was obvious he was trying not to cry. The unshed tears oddly enough made his green eyes shine in the dim hall. He frowned and kept looking at Severus searching for something. Severus raised an eyebrow and the boy blushed.

"I bit you"

Severus nodded. Harry looked absolutely lost and again repeated the words.

"The wolf ….me ….I … we bit you"

Harry looked down at the floor blushing still frowning and in that instance Severus realized that he, Harry, was just as confused as he was.

"I don't understand my feelings for you. It's ….. Exciting yet terrifying like before a quidditch match. My heart beats ridicules fast and I'm scared. I can only hope that I don't fall off my broom or get hit but then that fear vanishes as I focus on one thing and that's catching the golden snitch …. Do I make sense?"

Severus wanted to reassure him and tell him that it made sense but he never did understand what was so exciting about quidditch. Was it the victory? He could feel a frown forming on his face as he tried understanding Potter's explanation_. Could it be he had some strong feeling towards me? _Harry smiled and placed a hand over Severus chest. Severus watched in awe as harry eyes turned gold.

"You're my golden snitch …. The only way I can get rid of this – this fear is knowing that your ok – knowing that you're mine".

The hand over his chest grasps the robe underneath it and held on tightly. Severus heart beat seemed to pick up speed.

"I nearly died here waiting to see if you were alive. I – I hated you for not letting me go with you. I hated the headmaster for being worried but not doing anything about and Sirius. I told him – I told him you were mine"

To say the statement surprised him would have been an understatement.

"You said what?"

Harry blinked and smirked.

"I told him you were mine. I'm not going to lie; when I said it I was upset and confused. So many things were running through my head and I shouted it out loud and that scared me even more but- but Remus said it's ok that we uhh that the wolf feels strongly that it was normal"

Severus mind couldn't help but piece a few things together as Harry hugged him. For one that harry had actually said such a thing to his beloved godfather and secondly that Remus had said it was ok for the wolf to feel that way. That got Severus to think. What if he was reading too much into Harry's action? What if it was just the wolf instinct combined with Harry's ridicules hero complex that made the young boy act the way he did? Severus got a weird sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Harry's warmth made him feel things no teacher should feel for his student.

"I'm glad you're safe"

Severus held him and then the unexpected happened. A searing pain shot out quite literally off his mark up into the rest of his arm. He shouted in pain as his arm heated up and he felt the mark burn. He could see the look of panic cross Harry's face. He forced out a few words to reassure the boy but the pain became too much. Harry grabbed him and walked the few steps that separated them from the headmaster's office.

HP~SS~HP~SS~HP

Draco moved slowly and quietly has he tried making his way down to the dungeons. He just had two more turns and then down the flight of stairs and he could rest. He was exhausted like never before and he now had a new found respect for his head of house. This had been his first official mission, if you can call it that, and it was tiring. How Snape did it for years and never once complained Draco didn't know. He just wanted to bury himself in his soft comfortable sheets and sleep. He would have been already in his bed had it not been for his sprained ankle. The moments after Snape escaped the manor the wards crumbled and it shook the very foundation.

The Death Eaters were in a panic and Draco was happy knowing he had something to do with it. He took Weasley's word for the number of times the manor would "shake". He wasn't expecting a third or a fourth, so when he sprinted down the halls of the manor passing the chaotic Death Eaters the unexpected shake threw him against a wall and the one that followed after that down 3 steps as he ran down a flight of stairs. He landed clumsily and that caused him to land on a slightly turned ankle. _When I get my hands on Weasley! Two he said two, I remembered specifically asking him he said two! That idiot! _

Draco could feel his cheeks burning at the thought of the redhead who had been occupying his thoughts. _If it was anyone else it would be easy ….. Just a smile and a wink …. No one could resist the Malfoy's good looks or charm but Weasley could …. Ron did. _Draco had paused for a moment to catch his breath. His ankle was throbbing and he had a strong urge to scream. He let his head fall back against the wall and closed his eyes of a second. Then he heard a meow and Draco eyes snapped open. Before he could register what was going on a hand clamped over his mouth. He was pushed down to the ground and a huge body loomed over him shielding him. He couldn't speak but gave his best glare to Ron Weasley.

HP~SS~HP~SS~HP

Ron sat on his bed in the dorms staring at the Marauder map. He smiled as he saw two dots outside of the headmaster's office_. Well at least Snape made it out …. I guess the plan worked. _Ron stared at the map. He was going to close it when he realized he never noticed if Draco made it back. He watched as the two dots that were Harry and Snape moved back inside into the Headmaster's office. It was way pass midnight and Ron shrugged his shoulders thinking maybe he missed Draco sneaking in. He was going to close the map when he saw Draco's dot making its why slowly towards the dungeons.

He noticed how it moved slowly then stopped. _Was Draco hurt? Maybe it's not too bad after all he did make it back …. _He frowned and shook his head it wasn't that he cared for Malfoy or anything it's just Harry considered him a friend now and Ron promised to keep peace among them. He stared at the dot which didn't move and Ron got worried_. What if he passed out or something?_ Ron really panicked when he noticed another dot: Argus Filch. The old man was heading down the corridor on Draco's right and Draco didn't seem to notice or maybe he did notice and didn't dare to move. Ron jumped off his bed and went to Harry's trunk_. If Harry were here he would have done the same…. _That had been the last thought that ran through Ron's mind as he grabbed the invisibility cloak and his wand and ran out the rooms.

HP~SS~HP~SS~HP

Ron removed his hand from Draco's mouth and the blonde opened his mouth to say something but Ron quickly shook his head. Ron was extremely close to Draco. He practically had him pinned against the wall. Draco again opened his mouth but Ron quickly brought a finger to his mouth signing to him to be quiet. Ron grabbed the cloak and threw it over them quickly. He mumbles a whisper that sounded like sorry and leaned in closer into Draco. Then Ron towered over. Once he adjusted the cloak properly he curled over the surprisingly quiet Malfoy and placed his head on the smaller teens shoulder his lips next to his ear. When Ron spoke it was low barely a whisper but being so close Draco heard it all.

"Argus Filch is up the corridor, he's coming this way but we're safe as long as we keep quiet"

Draco cheeks burned up as he felt the small breaths of air against his ear.

"H-how is that even possible Weasley?"

Ron turned his head slightly and Draco could feel the lips move into a smile.

"Harry's invisibility cloak"

Draco turned his head facing Ron and his lips brushed against the redheads chin. Draco was moving backwards away from Ron when a hand grasps his shoulder.

"Stay still Draco the cloak isn't that big"

Ron pulled Draco once more and stared at the wall as Argus Filch walked around the corner and stopped right in front of them.

"I heard voices…. who's there?"

The old man held his lantern high and did a full circle. Draco buried his face into Ron shoulder muffling the gasp that escaped his lips as Ron pressed slightly onto his ankle.

"Must be that damn Peeves again …. "

The old man grunted and walked down the corridor. Ron and Draco stood in the same position until the light of Argus lantern was no longer seen. Ron ripped off the cloak and stood up quickly. Draco stayed on the floor legs stretched out in front of him. He took in a deep breath and let it out. He braced himself against the wall using it to stand up.

Ron had his back toward Draco. He stared at his hands as if he never seen them before and then he clutched the cloak and smiled slightly. _He's kind of small._ He shook his head and turned to look at Draco.

"It seems everything worked out well today. We should – I mean we as in everyone – I mean Harry and Hermione as well - meet up tomorrow and talk about ….. Are you alright?"

Draco nodded and pushed off the wall. He took a few steps forward and the winced didn't go unnoticed by Ron. Before either could realize what they were doing Ron pushed the bunched up cloak into Draco's arms.

"Weasley what the hell are you – "

"Don't scream "

"What? What do you mean don't scream?"

Ron frowned and took a step forward.

"Just don't "

Draco watched confused as Ron came closer and then as if he didn't weight a single pound left him up and carried him bridal style. Draco grasps the cloak between both his hands and let out a gasp.

"Weasley let go! Put me down! Are you mad?"

Ron didn't say anything and continued walking heading toward the dungeons. Draco was glad the corridors were dark he could feel a blush start up from his neck. He grasps the cloak with both hands afraid that he would make a fool of himself and wrap his arms around the redhead's neck.

"W-why are you doing this Weasley? "

He looked up at Ron who didn't answer.

"Malfoy you talk too much "

Draco frowned then made a fist and drove it straight into Ron's chest. Ron looked down at the blonde he looked up back at the corridors and stopped turning a full circle. He hadn't realized how dark and oddly glowing green it was.

"Where's the entrance? This looks like a dead end …. Did I miss the turn?"

Draco couldn't help but shake his head.

"Put me down Weasley"

Ron nodded and put down the blonde. He kept looking for the entrance feeling oddly ridiculous he couldn't remember considering he and Harry had entered in there their second year. He watched Draco limp slowly to the wall at the end of the Hall and placed his hand on it.

"Pure-Blood"

Ron watched as the wall opened up and the hall it revealed was glowing green.

"Pure-Blood …. The password to Slytherin is Pure-blood you guys are so ..."

Draco spun around and smirked.

"So what Weasley?"

Ron waved a hand in the air looking for the best word to describe what he was thinking.

"It's so you – so Slytherin!"

Draco crossed his arm across his chest smirk still in place.

"Its Slytherin territory what were you expecting? 'We love hufflepuffs' its better then what you gryffindorks consider a proper password!"

Ron puffed up his chest and walked towards Draco.

"And what exactly do you know about our password?"

Draco smiled and Ron couldn't help the blush that crossed his cheeks. Draco smile light up his face and Ron swallowed the lump that seem to form in his throat.

"Wattlebird"

Ron mouth opened up in surprise. Draco raised his hand in the air and continued counting off the passwords.

"Flibbertigibbet"

"Fairy light"

"Balderdash"

"Banana Fritters"

Draco grunted.

"Pig snout …. That one I don't even know what you idiots were thinking about"

Ron mouth gaped like a fish out of water.

"H-h- how do you even know that?"

Draco shrugged his shoulder.

"But I have to admit the new one is my favorite"

Ron shook his head.

"You don't know the new one …. You can't!"

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Want to bet?"

"There's no way you can know"

Ron watched Draco switch his weight to his other foot and Ron remember he was hurt.

"Just get to bed Draco"

Draco chuckled and gave Ron the cloak. Draco turned around and headed to the entrance he stopped but didn't look back as he spoke.

"Caput Draconis … I like that password the best because it has a form of my name in it and you have to say it every time you want to enter. You Ron have to say my name"

Draco turned around and looked at Ron who just stared at him confused. He waved a hand and the wall started to appear once more.

"Thanks Weasley"

By the time Ron made it to the portrait of the Fat Lady he couldn't think straight and just stared at the portrait.

"You know the rules dear… No password no entry"

Ron blinked.

"What?"

She huffed and frowned.

"No password no entry"

Ron nodded.

"Caput Draconis"

Ron face burned and he rushed inside, ran up to his bed and buried himself in his bed.

~HP~SS~HP~SS~HP

Severus stared at the ceiling in the head master's office the pain in his arm made it completely numb. _This isn't Voldemort, whatever this is its strong_. He vaguely saw the look of panic that crossed Lupin and Black's face as Harry barked out his worry.

"Harry please calm down"

He turned his head to see Lupin approach Harry_. Harry …. My Harry? _The pain in his arm lessened.

"I will not calm down …. He needs help …. If it was Sirius wouldn't you want to help him?"

Severus watched as Harry eyes glowed dangerously gold and he clutched his fist. Severus felt a wave of magic pass through him. It wasn't until he focused on the Headmaster that he notices some of the trinkets the headmaster kept on his desk were floating in the air. He moved his head to see Harry shaking in the middle of the room. He stood up quickly forgetting about the pain in his arm and stood in front of Harry.

Harry blinked and looked up.

"Severus …."

He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry listen to Lupin, you have to relax, you being upset isn't good for your powers or the wolf"

Things seem to calm down immediately. Severus arm even felt better as he rose it up and flexed his fingers. Severus felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Sirius Black standing behind him. Sirius took a step closer and sniffed the air around Snape. Severus watched confused. Sirius took a step back and looked at Harry then again at Snape. He shook his head then looked at Lupin.

"I can't believe it's true"

Remus gave him a look and Sirius smirked.

"Harry's like an alpha …. And Snape is … Wait Snape is what? Top or bottom?"

Harry and the headmaster seem emerged in a conversation with Fawkes perched on Harry's shoulder. Snape gave Sirius a look.

"Top or Bottom what black?"

Sirius smiled.

"Well you see you're Harry's –"

Remus tugged Sirius arm.

"What? Fine but I do get to tell him"

Severus was even more confused. He looked at Lupin then at black. Something was defiantly up. He felt a warm sensation tingle his arm. He noticed all the pain was gone. He was momentarily distracted. The warm feeling in his arm oddly enough reminded him of Harry as he stared at his hand. He also felt a warmth in his neck where …. Where harry had bitten him! _Harry had bitten him and then the pain in my arm started ….. Black had said Alpha … then top or bottom…. Did he mean that I was? _ Severus looked at Harry who was nodding and explaining something to the Headmaster. _Harry said that Lupin told him it's ok for the wolf to feel the way he did….. Lupin and Black knew! _Severus looked at them and watched as Sirius scratched his neck. He caught a glimpse of a dark crescent moon that Sirius had on the back of his neck.

Severus felt his whole body shake. He had vaguely remembered when they were still in school and Sirius had claimed that Remus had tattooed him. A few of his housemates thought it was cool and tried to magically tattoo themselves. But even then Severus knew something was up. Remus and Sirius seem closer than ever. Then after graduation he had found out Remus and Sirius were 'together'. Lupin had marked Sirius as his.

Snape couldn't help as his eyes widen and he stared at Harry. He pulled the sleeve on his arm up and stared at his Dark Mark….. Correction he stared at what use to be his dark mark now what stood in its place was a lightning bolt. He looked up at Harry and looked up to his forehead and stared at the scar. The scar matched the mark on his hand. His wasn't a scar but rather just a lightning bolt inked or rather tattooed. He pressed his fingers against it.

"Is everything ok Severus? Your arm? Is it Voldemort?"

Severus looked up at the Headmaster and shook his head.

"I'm much better headmaster the pain is gone …. I think he was just upset ….. I'm not sure"

The headmaster looked at him and nodded slowly. Harry yawned and Dumbledore smiled.

"It seems we had a bit of a long night tonight. Young Harry seems tired and I don't doubt Severus is as well. This week well be an important week for you Harry …. The full moon is this week and luckily the students leave for the holidays in a few days. Please everyone rest."

The words slowly sunk in as Harry patted Fawkes and walked to his godfathers while looking at Severus every chance he got. Harry was transforming this week. He was going to become a wolf. Severus looked down at his arm then back at Harry who was biting his lip as he walked toward Severus. He stopped in front of the Potion master and smiled. The smile seemed to ease Severus.

"Goodnight Professor …. Sleep well"

Harry gave him a quick hug and then hugged his godfathers. Harry stopped at the door before leaving and looked at Severus.

"Are you really ok? Maybe a visit to Madame Pomfrey is in order Professor"

Severus shook his head no. He could feel some sort of connection with Harry_. Could this be normal?_

"I can assure you I'm well I do apologize for the scare. It's almost as if it wasn't even there. But Harry if I get any pains I will make sure to visit the infirmary".

Severus wasn't one who prayed but at that moment he prayed, hoped, and even pleaded to whoever was listening that Harry received the hint. Harry eyes were green and then turned a brilliant gold and smiled.

"Really?"

"Really Mr. Potter …. Now good night"

Harry nodded and left. Severus stared at the door with a frown.

_I can't believe am Harry -Freaking-Potter's mate!_

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter Harry's transformation ( Finally)<strong>

**Reviews are the fire that heat up this cauldron. **


	10. NOT A NEW CHAPTER

**SORRY BUT THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER!**

**PLEASE READ PROFILE FOR INFO!**

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
